Secrets
by marcelb
Summary: Twenty cycles have passed since the peace treaty between the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans was signed. John and Aeryn are happily married with children. Something happens that forces their family to reveal some secrets they have kept from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Surprise! It's a Farscape story. The first in, well, a long time, really. I have recently been watching some Farscape and I got interested in it again. This is actually a story I had written a few years ago, but it was really short (less than a thousand words) and not really thought through. This is really a complete rewrite of that story (technically only two thirds of that story; the other part will follow later). And to my non Farscape fans, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Test Result Inversion or any of the other ones that I still have going.

 **Setting:** about twenty cycles after Peacekeeper Wars.

 **Beta:** nobody, so all mistakes are completely mine.

* * *

Silently Aeryn and John moved through the alien research base, weapons at the ready. Aeryn couldn't help but admire her husband's form for a brief microt. Even after twenty cycles she still wasn't tired of observing him, especially during their stealthy adventures, though they were thankfully few and far between.

John had become a much more formidable combatant, despite his relative advanced age. The only really noticeable sign of his age was his hair, which had started to show patches of grey. But he had kept up his exercises, ensuring peak physical efficiency, which was also very beneficial during some of their more private 'exercises'. Aeryn almost grinned at the memory of their latest exercise, but quickly squashed the thought to focus on the current situation.

Aeryn placed one hand on his shoulder as soon as she heard the soft sound up ahead, knowing her hearing was much better than his. Applying light pressure with her fingers she informed him what she had detected. They had developed the skill over the first few cycles after John had brokered peace through using the wormhole weapon. The skill had been needed, as most races had not been so willing to blindly follow along with the peace treaty, and most of them were too familiar with the general combat hand signal used. Even John had known most signals, claiming they were very similar to those generally used back on Earth.

The added benefit of their secret language was that since it involved minimal movements, it was harder to detect from a distance. They had practiced it to the point they could communicate tactical information while it appeared as if they were just walking around. Obviously it could only be used when they were close enough to touch, but the advantage was that it was possible to maintain a visual on the enemy.

John acknowledged her message by a brief brush against her upper leg and allowed her to go past him. Aeryn had to work to prevent a smile from forming; despite his increased abilities in combat situations, he still preferred to defer to her advanced training to defend them. Then again, she would always take the lead and protect him, as she always had done. Her first instinct was always to ensure he was alright, before she would even think about her own safety.

* * *

# # #

* * *

 **One weeken ago**

"John!" Aeryn rushed over to his side as soon as she noticed how unsteady he was on his feet. "What's wrong?" Worriedly she did a quick check to make sure he wasn't hit by something, her hands gliding over his shirt upward toward his neck. It was at that moment that she could feel how hot his skin was. Abnormally hot, even for him.

She searched his eyes as he attempted to look at her, though she could tell he had trouble focusing. He only managed to get out her name before he lost consciousness, Aeryn preventing him from collapsing to the ground. Without hesitation she lifted him over her shoulder and nearly ran back toward the transport pod.

" _Aeryn!_ " Pilot sounded panicked, almost as panicked as he used to be during the first couple of cycles.

"What's the matter, Pilot," Aeryn answered as calmly as possible, hoping it would help her friend to find his own calmness.

" _Young D'Argo and Zhaan have collapsed,_ " he replied immediately, still anxious, but seemingly calming down.

Aeryn refrained from cursing, knowing it might upset Pilot. "We're on our way back, Pilot," she answered instead, deciding not to mention John had lost consciousness. "How are Xhalax, Leslie and Olivia?"

" _All three younger girls appear to be unaffected,_ " Pilot answered, considerably calmer now. " _Xhalax is currently on her way to the playroom where your two eldest are._ "

Aeryn slowed down. While she'd feel better knowing someone would check on her two eldest children, she didn't want to risk any of her other children. "Pilot, tell her to stay away for now. Whatever happened to Dee and Zhaani might be something contagious."

" _Moya and I have closed off the playroom,_ " Pilot responded.

Aeryn nodded and hurried up the ramp of the transport pod. "Alright, Pilot. John and I are inside the transport pod. We will be with you shortly." Aeryn gently sat John down and quickly moved to the seat next to him, starting up the transport pod, forgoing even the most minimal checks.

* * *

# # #

* * *

 **Present time**

Aeryn pulled the trigger and watched another guard fall down in a heap. The new Peacekeeper weapons were an amazing feat in engineering, driven by her husband. It had many different levels, ranging from paralyzing to obliterating nearly any target. In addition the weapon was near silent when used with a power setting below about fifteen percent, which was more than adequate to immobilize most species.

John had insisted the Peacekeepers would use lethal force only as a last resort, which hadn't gone over too well with High Command initially. After a number of heated discussions with John, they had grudgingly agreed. Most Peacekeepers kept their weapon set at maximum incapacitating level. Of course John had been frustrated that they would still insist on using the maximum force John would accept.

Aeryn herself used the weapon mostly at the two percent output level, enough to knock a target out for almost a quarter of an arn, without leaving them waking up with nausea, headaches or any other discomfort beside a slight grogginess. Only when she felt the situation warranted it, would she increase the level to ten percent, just two percent below the level that would leave a physical mark but still a good ten percent below being powerful enough to generate wounds that could be lethal, depending on what part of the body was hit.

Aeryn smiled slightly, looking toward John, immediately a frown forming. John seemed unsteady and she saw the tell tale signs that informed he had just used a dose of the medicine that would prevent him from losing consciousness right there and then. Realizing their time was limited before John would pass out, Aeryn increased her weapon's output slightly and hurried forward, heading for the exit of the compound, shooting at anyone or anything that moved.

* * *

# # #

* * *

 **Four solar days ago**

"Mommy?"

Aeryn turned around at the sound of her youngest daughter. "What is it, Livvy," she asked, smiling to not scare her daughter, even though she was frustrated and scared beyond anything. For days her mate and two oldest children had at random intervals collapsed, and each incident seemed to last longer than the previous. The last time John had lost consciousness, it had lasted for a little over an arn, and she had felt the same fear and helplessness as she had right after he had closed the wormhole over twenty cycles ago.

"Why doesn't anyone want to play with me?"

Aeryn frowned slightly. "Of course your siblings want to play with you," she said. "Unfortunately sometimes they have other things to do, especially the older ones."

Livvy sighed, her lower lip quivering slightly. "Leslie didn't want to play with me anymore."

Aeryn held out her arms to invite Olivia. "Did she say that," Aeryn asked once her little girl had snuggled up to her.

She shook her head. "No, but we were playing hide and seek, and when she still hadn't found me after half an arn, I went back and she was just napping." She looked up at Aeryn, putting on a glare that Aeryn recognized it as one of hers. "She didn't even tell me she was going to nap!"

Aeryn hugged Olivia a little tighter. "Where did your sister take a nap," she asked, hoping the answer would be in her own bed.

"Just in a corridor," Olivia said, shrugging slightly. "Outside of Central Chamber."

Dren, another family member affected by whatever the frell it was. Aeryn shut her eyes briefly. "Olivia," she said after taking a few microts to gather herself. "I need you to be the brave girl I know you are and stay in your room for a while." Before the girl good protest Aeryn shushed her. "No, you are not being punished, but I need you to be safe while I attend to Leslie."

* * *

# # #

* * *

 **Present time**

Aeryn hit the small button on her wrist band, deactivating the cloak that hid their vessel from sight, followed by another button to open the hatch. The two actions had taken only a microt, and Aeryn's hand returned to grab John's arm, mostly to ensure herself he was still there with her.

They ran up the ramp, Aeryn punching the emergency close button as soon as they were both inside. Carefully she removed the container she had hid under her Peacekeeper coat, and placed it in the ship's safety storage. She felt the ship lift off as she moved toward the front, taking her seat next to John.

She ensured the shield had been activated before glancing to John. "Would you like me to take the controls?"

He glanced back at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm about to pass out, I think."

Aeryn responded with a short nod, suppressing the fear she always felt when. Her biggest fear was always that he wouldn't wake up, that she'd be left alone with her children, who in all likelihood would suffer the same fate soon. She transferred controls to her side and accelerated out of the planet's atmosphere, forcing herself to focus on the flight. She was almost glad when the ships scanner beeped to indicate the inhabitants of the planet were in pursuit and locking their weapons on them.

Without much thought she slipped back into her Prowler pilot mode, despite the fact this ship was a far cry from being one. Nonetheless, she knew this ship well enough, knew it's capabilities and limitations as well as she knew those of a Prowler, and she deftly dodged the weapons fire. She registered the fact John didn't make a single comment, and she didn't have to glance in his direction to know he had slipped into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

# # #

* * *

 **Three solar days ago**

Aeryn walked briskly toward the medical facility. The infliction was affecting her entire family now and, though thankfully not everyone seemed to fall unconscious at the same time, or as frequent, it scared her. It had been a long time since Aeryn had felt fear.

"Ambassador Sun-Crichton!"

Aeryn smiled inwardly at the nervous tone in the voice of the medical officer on duty. Despite the Peacekeepers tremendous change since John had used the wormhole weapon, fear amongst the ranks was still common, especially amongst techs and medical personnel. "At ease, officer," Aeryn said with the authority she reserved for moments when diplomatic meetings were threatening to spiral out of control. It was very effective, especially with the widespread knowledge of who she had been and what she, along with her friends, had accomplished for cycles before the peace treaty had been signed.

She walked slowly around the room, which she knew to be a research area. "I'm curious to hear of your progress regarding the medical situation of my family." Aeryn was very aware her tone of voice and demeanor were adding fear to the officer and the other personnel present in the room. It gave her a weird sense of satisfaction, even though the people present were not responsible for the situation at hand. Nevertheless, fear was a powerful motivator and Aeryn really needed everyone to be very motivated. She paused her circuit of the room and arched an eyebrow in the direction of the medical officer when several microts passed without a reply. "I'm waiting."

"Uhm, Ambassador, Ma'am... We have determined the symptoms are caused by the Firily bug."

Aeryn felt relief wash over her, but managed to hide it. "I see. So you can provide me with the usual medicine which I can then administer to my family."

"No Ma'am," the officer answered immediately, looking nervously towards the others. "The regular medicine will only make things worse for your family."

* * *

# # #

* * *

 **Present time**

Aeryn glanced to her left and sighed. John was unconscious and incapable of navigating the wormhole that separated them from their home. She knew it would flare into existence in less than a quarter arn, and after that it would take over a solar day to reappear. They didn't have the luxury to wait that long, not without being found.

Glancing at the control panel she ensured the cloaking device was engaged. The Nebari vessel had been substantially modified by John, ever since they found it abandoned a little over ten cycles ago. John had used technologies from various species, combining them to improve both its defensive and offensive abilities. Aeryn really liked the vessel, though she wished John had put as much effort into offense as he had in defense. And honestly, nothing could ever beat a Prowler as far as she was concerned.

Of course the combining of various technologies meant there were a few issues. The cloaking device, a gift from the Luxans, while powerful, could not be used in conjunction with the shielding device. In addition, it was unable to completely mask the Nebari propulsion output, which meant that they had to be unprotected and stationary to be virtually undetectable. Nonetheless, it was sufficient at hiding them from the aliens currently attempting to find them.

Satisfied they would not be found easily, she turned toward John, a soft smile forming. He looked peaceful, blissfully unaware of what was currently going on. Aeryn was anything but peaceful; besides the immediate worry for John, her mind couldn't help but drift to the other side of the wormhole, where her children were suffering from the same disease that had affected John.

* * *

# # #

* * *

 **One solar day ago**

"Aeryn, we have to," John said, his eyes boring into hers. "It's the only place known to have this compound needed to make the medicine that would cure the kids and I."

Aeryn folded her arms across her chest, glaring at John. "I am well aware how critical it is to obtain," she stated, firmly pushing her fear and worry for him down deeply. "But using wormholes now, in your condition, is nearly as bad as not getting the one thing needed to cure you and our children."

"Well, it's over a dozen cycles travel at full Hetch speed, and Moya still can't properly predict where her Starburst will lead her!"

Aeryn could see him struggle to get a grip on his frustration, something she was struggling with as well. "And what if you fall unconscious before you're able to return to Moya," she asked, her tone challenging. "We should find another way," she stated firmly when he didn't respond. "If this substance we require is known by the Diagnosian, that means someone from this region has been close to it. They may still have some in their possession."

"And how long is that going to take, huh? Monens? Cycles?"

Aeryn suppressed the fear threatening to surface, realizing that neither her mate nor her children had that amount of time. A monen, maybe if they were lucky. "Fine, use your frelling wormholes again," she spat out, using her anger and frustration to hide her fear. Not wanting this to turn into a fight, Aeryn turned around and marched toward the workout bay. Hitting a workout dummy would most definitely help her now.

* * *

# # #

* * *

 **Present time**

Aeryn glanced again to her left, smiling slightly, despite the seriousness of the situation. She stroked John's face. "I know you'll be royally pissed later, but right now, I really don't care." She turned back toward the controls of the Nebari vessel and set course for the wormhole she knew was going to open within a few microts.

She silenced the alert immediately, having already anticipated their enemy would detect them as soon as she would bring propulsion online. Aeryn punched the control to disable the cloak and followed the action by activating the shield. She glanced toward John one more time just before the wormhole flared into existence. He was still unconscious, and Aeryn entered the wormhole, unerringly selecting the branch inside the nexus that would lead back toward Moya and her children.

It took a little over thirty microts to find her way back to normal space-time, letting out a curse when she almost collided with the Farscape module as it vectored toward the wormhole they had just exited. Momentarily Aeryn feared she had made a mistake, but her senses confirmed she had exited at the correct space-time coordinates. The Farscape module had aborted its entry.

"Dad!"

Aeryn frowned slightly as she heard her third child's relieved voice over the comms. "Xhalax? Where are you?" There was a distinct pause before her daughter replied.

"I'm in dad's module." The voice had lost it's initial relieved tone and sounded much more worried. "Are you guys alright?"

Aeryn bit her lip and glanced to her left. "Yes, but your father has lost consciousness."

"Oh."

Aeryn knew exactly what her daughter was thinking, but this was not a discussion she wanted to continue over comms. "Let's get back to Moya."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N2:** There is another story I wrote that was betad (eventually), but I plan on doing a full rewrite on that as well. Plus, I have some unfinished business in the Duped 'verse.


	2. Chapter 2

Aeryn powered down and opened the hatch. Still in the process of turning off all the equipment, she heard boots running up the ramp.

"Did you get it," Xhalax asked, voice anxious.

Aeryn nodded. "Yes, I've placed it in the secure storage. Could you take that, so I can carry your father out?" Without waiting for a reply, she stood and pulled her husband out of his seat and placed him over her shoulder, experience telling her this was the easiest way for her to carry him.

"Uhm, yeah, sure."

Aeryn had seen the worry on her daughter's face. She paused at the hatch en put her hand on Xhalax's shoulder. "Your father and siblings will be fine." Aeryn wasn't quite sure who the assertion had been for: her daughter or herself. Probably for both. She walked of the ramp, noticing medical personnel were waiting with a gurney. Aeryn gently placed her husband on it and saw Xhalax handing their cargo over to the medical officer.

From the corner of her eye Aeryn noticed Xhalax sat down heavily as soon as she had handed it over. She knew she needed to comfort her daughter, but Aeryn waited until the medical personnel had left the landing bay, not wanting to show emotional weakness in front of the medical personnel who she knew were still scared of her. It seemed to take forever, even though it was probably only twenty microts before the last person was out of sight.

Aeryn turned and took the few steps needed to be by Xhalax, sitting down right next to her. She put her arm around Xhalax's shoulder and her daughter leaned in close. Aeryn didn't say a word, not knowing what to say anyway, but she had also learned her children could sometimes be comforted just by being close. Aeryn could feel some of the tension leaving Xhalax's body. After a while, Aeryn decided she needed to say something, even though she wasn't quite sure what. Her eyes fell on the Farscape module and she smiled slightly. "I'm glad you didn't take my Prowler."

Xhalax chuckled but kept leaning against her. "Prowlers and wormholes don't mix very well and Pilot could've overridden the transport pod controls."

Aeryn nodded. She'd seen Xhalax had intended to travel through the wormhole so it didn't surprise her. "Why?"

Xhalax lifted her head, looking at Aeryn as if she was completely fahrbot. "You guys were late. I just thought Dad was unable to get you back and..."

"... and you decided to come rescue us? That wasn't very smart," Aeryn said as gently as she could. "What if you had become unconscious?"

Xhalax stood, fists rapidly clenching and unclenching. "If you guys couldn't get back we would all die! I had to do something, especially when both Dee and Zhaani no longer cou... I can't believe you're mad at me for trying to help you guys!"

Aeryn also stood. She had picked up on Xhalax's accidental revelation she was not the only child who had the wormhole sense, but decided to skip that subject for now. "You could've sent a message first, to see if we needed assistance."

Xhalax crossed her arms in front of her. "That thing wouldn't reopen for over a solar day, which I'm sure Dad told you. A lot of things can happen in a solar day."

"We can take care of ourselves," Aeryn said, trying to keep her temper in check. "We've done so for many cycles, long before you were born."

Xhalax raised her arms up high and sighed in exasperation. "Right, how could I forget about the legendary stories of the incomparable and perfect Officer Sun and Commander Crichton! They never needed anyone to rescue them, they never got in trouble!" She turned on her heels and stormed out.

Aeryn shook her head and let out an involuntary chuckle. Xhalax was exactly like her, and as a result the two of them occasionally clashed. She knew Xhalax was probably heading for the workout bay to release her anger on one of the sparring dummies. She would've done the same. Knowing it was no use trying to talk to her daughter now, Aeryn decided to go to the medical bay and see how things were going. Nonetheless she tapped her comms. "Pilot, could you track Xhalax and make sure she's alright?"

"Of course, Aeryn. She's currently heading for the workout bay."

Aeryn nodded. "Thank you, Pilot. Please inform me if she collapses or when she's finished her... therapy." She smiled at the term John had used cycles ago. It had seemed apt to the impromptu workouts Aeryn had in the past, and it was the same for her daughter.

"Moya and I will keep an eye on her," Pilot confirmed.

Aeryn nodded again and continued toward the medical bay.

* * *

# # #

* * *

"Hi."

Aeryn smiled at the somewhat timid verbal greeting of her daughter. It was her way to let Aeryn know she was sorry for yelling and storming out. Instead of saying anything on the subject, Aeryn simply nodded at the medical beds, one of which was empty. "The medicine has been administered less than a quarter arn ago." She turned toward her daughter. "They are ready for you."

Xhalax nodded and walked toward the empty bed, but Aeryn stopped her. Xhalax sighed. "Mom, not now. Please?"

Aeryn smiled. "I wasn't intending to have a discussion. I merely wanted to point out the bed is only needed should you lose consciousness."

"Oh."

A medical officer approached and after a brief worried glance at Aeryn, the woman addressed Xhalax. "When was the last time you lost consciousness?"

"Three solar days ago," Xhalax replied almost immediately, giving a small nod. "The same day you told my mom it was caused by the Firily bug."

Aeryn was very surprised. John and the other children had seemed to go through an episode at least once every solar day. A glance at the medical officer told her the woman was equally surprised.

"Are you certain?"

Xhalax arched an eyebrow, arms folding in front of her chest. "You think I would forget something like that?"

Aeryn had to work to suppress her laughter at the nervous look on the medical officer's face as she alternately looked from Xhalax to Aeryn and back. Xhalax had definitely inherited her intimidating abilities.

"I apologize," the woman said. "I didn't mean to imply you were forgetful." The woman took a deep breath after the slightly stammered apology. "But from what we know, if you are indeed infected, it should have happened to you several times since then." She glanced uncertainly at Aeryn. "We need to test you first. If you are not, or no longer infected, it could be dangerous to administer this medicine."

Xhalax nodded. "Right." She held out her arm without being asked. "The blood bank is open."

Again Aeryn had to suppress her laughter at the confused look. "She means she is ready for you to take a blood sample," Aeryn explained instead, not even daring to glance in her daughter's direction, knowing she would have the same grin on her face as John would have. Instead she looked stoically at the medical officer as the latter took a blood sample. With a curt "I'll have the result very soon," the woman quickly moved away toward the research area.

"That was fun," Xhalax said as soon as the woman was far enough away.

Aeryn turned to her daughter and smiled. "Yes, but please don't make a habit out of it." It was one thing to intimidate people to encourage them to work a little harder, but this had been more about entertainment, and Aeryn knew Xhalax understood the difference.

Xhalax shrugged. "You know I won't. I just didn't like the way she questioned my ability to remember such an important thing. You know she's not very fond of the non-Sebeceans 'round here."

Aeryn nodded in agreement and gestured toward the far wall. Together they walked over there, allowing them to stand out of anyone's way, while being able to observe their family.

"I'm glad Dad was able to get you back," Xhalax said after a while.

Aeryn winced. She had assumed Xhalax had already deduced John hadn't been able to guide them back through. "He didn't, he had lost consciousness over a quarter arn before the wormhole reopened."

Xhalax stared at her as if she was magra fahrbot. "So you just took a gamble and dived in?!"

Aeryn smiled and shook her head. "No gamble, though I admit seeing your father's module had me worried I had made a mistake. But the space time coordinates were correct."

Xhalax frowned. "Huh, I thought I just inherited from Dad."

Aeryn shrugged. "Possibly, or maybe from both of us."

Xhalax nodded, deep in thought, her eyes back on her siblings and father. "At least now I understand why he asked you to come with him."

"He doesn't know." After a brief pause she added, "Well, he will after this, obviously."

Xhalax glanced at her incredulously. "Dad's gonna frelling flip out!"

"Language," Aeryn warned automatically. "But, yes, he is unlikely to be happy about this. You do understand he will have to know about you and your older siblings."

Xhalax nodded. "Yeah. Wait, what do you mean? You think Dee and Zhaani know this dr... stuff, too?"

Aeryn simply arched an eyebrow, until Xhalax rolled her eyes.

"Right, you caught my little slip up in the landing bay. Great, I'll get to deal with a pissed of dad, brother and sister!"

Aeryn smiled slightly, her daughter's tone of voice indicating she wasn't entirely unhappy about the prospect as it meant they would have survived the whole ordeal. She frowned slightly as the medical officer hurried over. The woman was apparently very excited, so much she didn't seem to be nervous at all as she stood right in front of them. "There's no indication you are infected," she stated bluntly, excitement barely contained.

Aeryn's frown deepened. "My daughter was not infected?"

"She was when we first tested her," the medical officer said. "It seems her body has fought the infection and won."

"Yay, I'm special," Xhalax said.

The medical officer took her statement at face value. "Not necessarily. There are numerous instances known were Sebecean's had a natural defense to the bug's infection. It appears the Sebecean part in you is stronger than the alien part."

This time Aeryn was the one looking at the woman intimidatingly. "It appears you are in need of reading the Peacekeeper's manifest and guidelines once more. I will discuss this with your superior and bring this to the attention of the Peacekeeper High Command."

The woman's demeanor immediately changed. "I apologize. I did not intend to imply Sebecean's are superior to..."

Aeryn raised a hand. "You are dismissed and will be returning to the Command Carrier within the arn. Your second in command will be in charge of my family's wellbeing. You can inform him on your way out." Aeryn raised an eyebrow when the woman didn't comply within a few microts.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Aeryn wrapped her arms around John, happy that he was better now, her entire family cured. Of course this meant she had to have a serious conversation with her husband, explain a few things. She couldn't help to think back to what Xhalax had predicted his reaction would be.

"Thanks for getting us back."

Aeryn tilted her head to look at his face, wondering if he was upset. His voice hadn't sounded like he was, and now that she looked into his eyes, she could tell he wasn't. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

He chuckled lightly. "You didn't need to, I knew. Hell, I wouldn't even have gone through the damn rabbit hole if I hadn't."

Aeryn lightly smacked him. "You could've told me instead of arguing about going in the first place."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but we had great make up sex later, didn't we?"

Aeryn propped herself up on one arm, smiling at him. "Is that why you enjoy arguing with me so much? Are you telling me we don't have sex often enough, or don't you find it as exciting?"

John looked at her with a big grin. "Well, A, I'm a man so, no never enough sex. But B, and I can't stress this enough, everything with you is exciting."

"Nice safe, Erp-man." Aeryn leaned down and kissed him. "So, when exactly did you find out?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much the first time we had sex, to be honest."

Again Aeryn smacked him. "I meant about me having the wormhole sense."

John rubbed the spot Aeryn had hit. "Ouch, careful, recovering husband here. I'm still weak."

Aeryn grinned. "You've always been weak, so I assume you intended to say you're extra weak now." She sighed, pretending to be disappointed. "Too bad, I was hoping for a celebratory frell."

John looked back with mock hurt. "I'm not too weak for that. But, to answer your question, I didn't realize until after Zhaani was born. I noticed your worried look when we passed that dormant wormhole field. I hadn't told you it was there, so that's when I knew you could sense them. Then I started thinking back to before Dee was born, when I had to close the wormhole to Earth. You guided me onto the right track, though at the time I thought it was just a coincidence."

Aeryn frowned slightly, not having expected him to have made that particular connection. "I see."

"And, when we went back from Earth from the mid eighties, you actually predicted when the wormhole would open, though I completely missed it at the time."

"Well, you were using drugs," Aeryn said in a teasing tone, even though it still hurt her a little. "But, yes, I did let it slip that one time." She paused. "Actually, I predicted it before we came to rescue you after your first encounter with Einstein, but you weren't there to notice it."

"So, when did you get it?"

Aeryn shrugged and snuggled back into her husband's embrace, her head place comfortably on his shoulder. "I am not quite certain. The first time I really was aware of it was after I left Moya." Another sore spot in their relationship, entirely to blame on her. "But I specifically remember feeling something when Ancient Jack summoned us on Talyn." She tilted her head when she felt John turn his.

"That would mean you had it implanted when I did. Fake Earth."

Aeryn nodded. "It would appear so, though I do not understand why." She could feel John go tense.

"To ensure the knowledge would not be lost," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Embedding it in both of us would ensure the knowledge would be passed on to our kids."

Aeryn frowned slightly. "Why wouldn't it be enough if only you had the knowledge?" She didn't even question how he knew about their children, assuming that if he had seen her react, he'd probably seen a similar reaction in their children.

John was thinking deeply. "I'm pretty sure the knowledge is tied at the DNA level. This would prevent anyone from obtaining the spidey-sense. The only thing they could possibly get would be the equations implanted in our memories, but that's not enough to create much damage."

"That doesn't quite answer my question. Your children would share your DNA, therefor they would inherit the complete set, correct?"

John shook his head. "No, their DNA would be a mix of ours. There wouldn't be enough DNA material to pass it all on, just the equations."

They fell silent, until Aeryn finally let out a venomous, "I hate frelling God-like aliens." She sighed. "We have to teach the children. Xhalax was ready to enter the wormhole just as I got us back here."

John chuckled. "Yeah, I'd bet Dee or Zhaani would've done the same if they hadn't fallen unconscious. But you're right, we need to educate 'em, before Einstein shows up and gives 'em a one way trip to the ice island." Again they fell silent. "Now, what was that about a celebratory frell?"

* * *

# # #

* * *

Aeryn watched in amusement as John paced in front of their three eldest children, trying his best to imitate Einstein and scare the dren out of their kids.

"Flies."

Aeryn stifled a laugh at D'Argo's response to John's one word query. Definitely like father like son. Both Zhaani and Xhalax joined in the fun, responding with similar answers John once told her he used when Einstein confronted him.

John glanced at her once, a tiny amused smile on his lips, then schooled his features and turned to their children once more. "If your mom or I ever find you traveling a wormhole without at the very least our approval, we will ground you for the rest of your life!"

D'Argo let out a sigh. "Dad, we know how dangerous wormholes are and to never go back to a point in time before the last departure."

John looked at all three of his children. " _If_ you do happen to accidentally find yourself in your own past, the deviation will start close to you. Fix it and get the hell out of dodge, comprende?"

All three nodded, a serious expression on their faces. Aeryn was glad to see that, showing her their children were smart and understood the dangers. When John glanced at her once more, she gave a small nod.

"Right, so how 'bout we'll take a transport pod for a ride down the rabbit hole? Give you guys a feel for 'em."

Aeryn smiled widely as the kids practically ran toward the landing bay. Obviously they had felt the presence of the cluster of wormholes a little over a thousand metras away. Aeryn had suggested it, and John had agreed. It would allow the two of them to supervise the children's first travel through the wormhole and correct them if necessary. She slid her arms around John. "Just think, in a few cycles we get to do this again with the two younger girls."

John shrugged and grinned. "Rather have _this_ talk with 'em than the other one."

Aeryn shook her head in amusement. She found it odd John was uncomfortable discussing anything about sex with his daughters and had begged her to talk with both Zhaani and Xhalax. "We better hurry, or the children will have left without us."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is were the original (shorter) story ended. I've decided the other idea I had deserves to be a separate story (tentatively called _Surprises_ ), though it will continue on from this. Who knows, this may turn out to become a series of stories.

Nonetheless, there _may_ be one additional part, kinda a missing scene. I mean, "celebratory frell", that has to be written, doesn't it? Needless to say, that part will have a different rating. **  
**


	3. Celebratory frell

**Author's note: This is a filler scene for chapter two. It's rated M because of some marital bliss.  
**

* * *

Aeryn kissed John deeply, her need to show him how much she loved him, how afraid she had been of losing him, fueling her passion. She hadn't lied about the celebratory frell, even though she knew it was not going to be just that. Love making, a most definite Human expression, was a very apt way of describing their couplings. It never would be just frelling, reducing fluid levels. Their always was emotion involved, adding something to the act that surpassed any pleasure she had ever experienced when it had been simply recreation with some Peacekeeper.

It even surpassed her experience with Velorek, which had been her first encounter with something... more. She hadn't been ready for that back then, and truthfully, she wasn't sure if she'd ever would have been, had she not been deemed irreversibly contaminated. But that didn't matter to her anymore. She had a wonderful husband, amazing children, and a good life.

Aeryn moaned softly when John's hand caressed just the right spot on her hip. No matter how she was feeling, whether she was already aroused or not, caressing that spot would always increase her need for her husband. And the frelling Erp-man knew it, too. The kiss ended and John gently coaxed her to lay on her back, and Aeryn gladly complied, knowing exactly what his intention were. She was glad she had had the foresight to remove her clothing before getting into bed, something John had mirrored.

Already being nude was certainly a benefit, as John could immediately start his loving caresses, kisses and nibbles. It was the one thing that had surprised her the most the very first time they had sex together. Unlike a Peacekeeper's single minded goal and using the most efficient method to attain that, John had taken his time exploring her body, driving her almost insane with want. Even Velorek with his emotions had still been efficient at reducing fluid levels, his emotions only really coming to the fore before and after the act.

Aeryn sucked in a breath as John sucked on her earlobe, her fingers digging into the sheet below her. How that part of her body could elicit such a powerful response in the rest of her body she would never know, but she was glad John's thorough exploration had brought that to their attention. His lips traveled further down her neck, his tongue occasionally slipping out of his mouth to lick her skin. Aeryn could feel her body going into sensory overdrive, every light touch of his fingers magnified a thousand times and adding to the fire. Cholak, she was already starting to pant and they just got started, John's mouth still on her collarbone.

Aeryn moved her hands to caress John's body, instinct after all those cycles guiding her hands blindly to the spots she knew turned _him_ on even more. She bent one knee, moving her inner thigh against John's leg, adding fuel to both their fires. His hand had found its way to the top of her left breast, gently kneading it, her hard nipple pressed against the palm of his warm hand.

His lips tracked a path toward her right looma, still unhurriedly but no less intense. He placed light kisses on the soft flesh, moving slowly until his lips reached the top, circling her nipple twice until he finally sucked on the hard nub. She breathed out his name, moaning as his tongue was added to the mix, and his thumb and forefinger rolled the other nipple gently between them, slightly tugging.

She squirmed under him, moving her lower body toward him, trying to add some friction. Annoyingly but predictably, he denied her the quick pleasure, deftly moving along with her. She couldn't help but release a frustrated growl that turned into a hiss when he gently scraped his teeth along her nipple as he moved his head away from her breast. His warm breath was now replaced by the coolness of the air, feeling even colder against the wet nub.

Cracking one eye open she noticed he was looking very smug at his accomplishment so far, proven further as he chuckled lightly as soon as their eyes locked, Aeryn realizing her expression was probably a mix between annoyance and frustration. Before she could comment, his mouth descended once again on her right breast, trailing kisses all the way to the valley between, and back up the left breast.

Aeryn closed her eyes tightly, focusing completely on trying to keep her imminent release at bay. It wouldn't be the first time for John to get her to an early release without ever touching her anywhere near her center. Again his hand rubbed the curve of her hip, his other hand cupping the back of her head. His tongue slowly circled around her nipple over and over, every so often accompanied by licking across it, and Aeryn knew she was losing the battle. Only microts later she groaned his name as she experienced her first release.

It had only been a small orgasm and Aeryn was used to experience one or two of those before, as John would put it, the headliner. Without a word being uttered, John kissed her throat and started a trail down her body, between her breasts toward her belly button. That's where he stopped and then his lips were on the inside of her wrist. Frell him for knowing her body so well. If he kept this up, her next orgasm might not be small at all. Truthfully, she didn't want it to be, didn't want him to go slow. Not tonight, anyway. She needed John, needed to feel his strong body against her as they completed their union.

Without warning, Aeryn flipped them over, placing herself on top of him, hands resting on his chest. She could see in his eyes he fully understood what she wanted, what she needed. She needed to feel in control again. She brought one hand down between them, grabbing his hard shaft and slid the tip of it along her folds, already slick from John's ministration's earlier, even if he hadn't touched the area at all.

Lifting up slightly, she guided him inside her, sinking down on him in one fluid motion until he was buried completely inside her. She leaned down and forward, kissing him fiercely. To Aeryn, this had become the norm, a coupling never complete without the addition of kissing, sharing their emotional bond. She smiled down at him, their eyes locked. She placed her hands in his, pushing his down onto the sheet as she began to move her lower body, starting with a slow pace.

She used slow, deep strokes, almost allowing him to slip completely out of her, then added some quick, short ones accompanied by a slight sideway movement when he was at maximum depth. It was one of her favorites: a pattern to follow, bringing some sense of order, and at the same time allowed her to build up pressure. Aeryn knew John enjoyed it as much as she did, having claimed it made his release feel more intense. It simply was something both were craving, their previous coupling well over a weeken ago, an unfortunate record for them.

Aeryn slowly shifted her upper body down toward John, transitioning from an almost perfectly vertical stroke to close to a horizontal one. The shift changed the way the movement felt for both of them, not necessarily more intense but different. She maintained the deep strokes, but left out the pattern of shorter ones and sideway movements. She could really feel his entire length this way as it moved out and back in to her, and Aeryn knew it wasn't going to take long for her.

Probably not for either of them, Aeryn realized as she felt John starting his own movement, increasing the pace. Both of them were moaning increasingly louder, approaching their respective release. Aeryn lifted her upper body up a little, resting on her arms, with her hands still pushing John's onto the sheets. At the same time she increased the pace, her strokes becoming less deep but the increased pace ensured the intensity remained high.

Aeryn smiled as John warned her he was about to blow and ensured him she was there. She increased the pace further, feeling the pressure deep inside her build, threatening to erupt at a moments notice. She had learned to read the small changes in John's movements, moans and tension, and she could predict to the microt when he would empty himself into her. Over the cycles she had mastered the art of synchronizing her own release to coincide with his.

Aeryn slowed down, contracting her inner muscles to add pressure to John's hard member as it was buried deep inside. In her head she started to count down from ten, knowing that as soon as she reached zero they would share a powerful orgasm. When she reached eight, she resumed the fast pace, increasing it at five and again at two. Both of them were moaning each other's names all the way through her mental countdown, their respective climaxes building to become more powerful on each stroke.

At zero Aeryn allowed the damn to break, releasing one of the strongest climax of her life, a climax that was met by John's erupting deep inside her, their fluid's mixing as they both rode out the intense pleasure, John slightly spasming as he squirted a few more drops. Aeryn let herself fall down on top of her husband, tired but thoroughly satisfied. John's arms, now that she had released his hands, moved to allow him to caress her body, another thing that had never happened during her early Peacekeeper days. But now it was the most natural thing to do, signs of affection given after the physical act.

They laid like that for a few hundred microts, soft kisses and caressed exchanged. The position was a compromise between their respective needs; Aeryn needed to cool down, her core temperature high enough to feel a bit uncomfortable. John needed warmth much sooner, which Aeryn provided by being on top of him, shielding him from the cool air. Aeryn finally rolled off of him, snuggling beside him as he reached for the cover and pulled it up, leaving part of Aeryn uncovered still.

Aeryn bit her lip, a thought she'd had before their coupling returning. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should allow our children to travel a wormhole. Under out supervision, obviously," she added when she felt John stiffen slightly.

"I really don't want 'em anywhere near the frelling rabbit holes."

Aeryn craned her head upward. "You know as well as I do there are no guarantees they will never have to be involved with one. It'd be best if they had some practical experience."

John sighed. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." He sighed again. "I'll ask Pilot to turn the boat 'round."


End file.
